


A Magical Life

by Lyric_Hartwell



Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [8]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ohio Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell
Relationships: Cantus Hojo/Mindy Kugel
Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201349
Kudos: 1





	A Magical Life

There had always been a little bit of magic in Cantus Hojo’s life. Hints and whispers at the edges of her earliest memories. Imaginary friends that felt just a bit too real in retrospect. Finding fairies and gnomes when playing pretend in the woods but not quite knowing how much was pretend. No one else around her seemed to notice or comment, and she never wanted to bring it up.

She’d had a normal life in a normal town, marked at the edges by just enough strangeness to keep things interesting. She had vivid dreams that gave inspiration for songs that, when she sang them to her plants, seemed to grow just a bit faster than normal. Friends liked to call her songs magical, and while they just meant it as a compliment Cantus often couldn’t help but think it was just a little too accurate a descriptor. 

Her life was just unique enough, touched enough by the supernatural that she was happy with it. Living in a town like Wapakoneta, not much seemed to happen for most folks, and they were happy with that. Making her way through life as a singer, being known as the gal with the green thumb, well, it was enough to stand out and feel just a tad bit special and that was enough.

So it went for many years. She got married, had kids, put her career on pause for a while while the girls were young. For a little while she got to see them experiencing just that little bit of magic in their home. It was wonderful. A time when her heart was full of love.

But life doesn’t always go as planned and things fell apart after a while. Cantus and her wife separated and magic turned to gloom for a bit. But they found a comfortable space, raising their daughters while apart. They stayed friends. Cantus went back to singing as her daughters got older, and eventually they moved out of town for college. Cantus still had her friends, heck, a friend group that even included her ex, but things were still a little grey after that. A little empty.

Life went on and got comfortable, and even that bit of magic became comfortable. No longer something strange, but just a part of Cantus’ normal. It became a familiar process, turning dreams to music, and music to life. 

And then things, as they will, changed. Cantus met Mindy and all the magic seemed brighter, like she could reach out and touch it. They started dating and Cantus could feel the magic buzzing beneath her skin. She’d sing to her plants and in the whistling of the wind she could hear them singing back. 

When the Worms returned from above it sent the whole of Wapakoneta alight with magic after so many decades being normal. Cantus’ magic sparked and for the first time in her life she felt she could direct it. Her voice moved it and imbued it. And when Mindy suggested, on a whim, that the two of them could join the Worms… Cantus felt she was ready to embrace the magic in her life completely.


End file.
